Perfectly awkward
by Unicorn-Bonita
Summary: Annabeth Chase has the perfect life, loving family, rich parents, beautiful body and great cloths. Except she has no friends and lets not forget to mention she is a socially awkward freak. She has a crush on Percy Jackson, the most perfect boy at Goode High, but who doesn't? I know, why would a guy like Percy even go out with a girl like Annabeth? Real question is, why wouldn't he?


**A/N**

 **All things Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

"OMG! Quick they are coming this way!" Piper says to her friends, she is one of the many cheerleaders that are at my parents bookshop/library, its one of our many family businesses. I am currently looking for a novel to read, when I hear their conversation. The door opens and the cheer girls squeal and then I see him, Percy Jackson. The most perfect guy at our school is walking through my parents library doors. Wearing a blue and yellow jacket with the name Jackson at the back of it, light blue jeans, a white shirt and white Vans. His hair the same untamed hair that its always been and his sea green eyes shining bright. He and his friends were walking towards the table which the cheerleaders were sitting at, while he was walking to one cheerleader in particular, Rachel, his girlfriend. Wrapping his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he whispered something in her ear. Whatever he said must have been funny because she giggled and playfully pushed him away. I looked away not wanting to get caught staring I went back to my search for a novel.

I don't know how long I spent looking for a novel but I finally found one that was appealing to me it was called Looking for Alaska by John Green. I was walking away to another section to look for another novel when something or should I say someone moving fast bumped into me causing me to lose my balance and fall. The person who had bumped into fell over as well but caught themselves for they could crush me with their weight. I opened my eyes only to be meet with a pair of sea green eyes staring back at me. Percy Jackson! He bumped into me! Is it weird to say this but, OH MY GOSH, he smells A-MA-ZING! Its like a mix between the ocean and cinnamon.

"Sorry, Annabeth" he says, attempting to get off me. O.M.G. Percy Freakin' Jackson knows my freakin' name. HE KNOWS MY NAME! Shoot! I'm blushing. What do I say 'no problem Percy its normal for me to get run-over by a boy, let be more specific a hot boy.' *smile*. Damn, now is not the time for sarcastic remarks Annabeth, I scold my self. Shoot his looking at me what do I say.

"Uh..yeah" Play it cool Annabeth, "huh.. mmmh, Zac Efron?"I'm probably blushing beet red. Way to go Annabeth, you just made a fool of your self. I wanna face palm at my lack of words because at him. I clear my throat and try once again but before I can speak I'm interrupted by a voice that belongs to none other than Rachel Dare.

"Hey, babe" she says giving a kiss, "We are going to get some pizza, are you coming?" she asks sweetly giving him an award winning smile. Damn, how the heck am I supposed to compete with her.

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside. I just need to get a book." he says looking annoyed.

"Ok. I'll be in you car." she tells him walking away but not before glaring at me as if to warn me to back off.

I bend down to pick up the books Percy made me drop, thinking he walked away, sucks that he doesn't notice me. As I pick up my books a hand helps me pick up other novels I had dropt, I look up and its Percy.

"Sorry." he say again

"Its fine," I reply blushing, finally I am able to talk. He gives me a grin as I start to pile my books on top of each other, I don't think I'm going to be able to buy all these books.

"You read a lot, don't you?" picking up a book that is on top of my pile, reading the cover, "'Fault in our stars' don't think I've read this book, is it nice? I love John Green."

"Uh... Yeah John Green is amazing, but, um... yeah.. the book is great actually." At least I actually said something

He smiles at me " I think I'll try it," he grabs the book of the shelf, "any more book suggestions?" he asks chuckling.

"No, sorry. Oh wait, try 'Looking for Alaska'" he looks around on the shelf some more before picking the book up, waving it in the air.

"So..."

"So..."

"Yeah"

"Mmmh"

"Your family book store business is going well." He says looking around the busy store,

"Yeah, I should probably go pay for my books. I've got a lot of reading to do with my architecture and John Green books." I say looking down trying to hide my blush.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to keep those books waiting." We head over to the cashier, since my parents own the place I am friends with the people who work here so I make small chat with the cashier, Susan, she's 19 and started working here last year. My books are put on my tab. I open the door and take a few step towards the direction of my car and stop when I hear Percy calling my name.

"May I walk you to your car?" he asks, politely. Isn't Rachel waiting in his car she must be furious that he taking so long.

"uh.. yeah" We walk in silence for awhile until he speaks when we have reached my car

"So.. um I'll see you around Annabeth."

"Yeah, see you Percy." he gives me a quick hug and again I am blushing gosh why am I blushing so much.

I get in my car, driving away smiling. I look through my mirror to see he is still standing there, waving.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay this is my first fanfiction and I know this chapter sucks but its late where I live and I am very tired. My page kept closing so this is my third time re-writing the story. I will make this chapter or this story in general better but this will have to do for now so don't get angry. Also please excuse my spelling errors. but I have kind off lost my spark for this sorry because millions of other ideas for other stories are in my head and I have to write the stories before I forget my ideas so I may not update in a while so don't hate me. Even though I have not updated in a long time. so expect new stories from me if you like this make sure to check out my new stories**


End file.
